Love but Destroyed Spirit
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: What it is about is in the first chapter, as well story goes on... Ghost Adventures and Twilight story, all humans. Bella/Zak pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragoste Dar Distrus Spirit - Love But Destroyed Spirit **

**Chapter 1 - Coming to Las Vegas and Meeting the Crew**

**After Edward, the young boy who had been stalking me since I moved to Forks, had raped and abused my body and soul, I had thrown myself into my studies and graduated high school with the highest scores on records. **

**Dad was proud of me and he was happy that I had become healthy again, after everything that I have been through. He knew what that boy had done to me after stalking me all the time.**

** After Edward raped me, I told dad of his stalking and that he was in my room at night, watching me sleep. Dad had asked me how I knew that, and I told him that I had caught him in my room one night with his shirt on the floor. He tried to jump out of the window, but I stopped him and confronted him about being in my room. I told him to stop and to leave me alone and when he left, I closed the window and nailed it down so he couldn't open it from the outside. **

**One day he followed me home when I least expected it and he attacked me. He brutally raped me, abused me, and strangled me to a point that I lost consciousness. He just left me lying there, broken and bleeding.**

**Dad had been furious that he had fled in such a cowardly way. Dad paid his parents a visit and they were shocked and angry that their youngest had done something like this to the chief's daughter.**

** When their other children got word of their brother's acts, they rushed home only to see my bruised and broken body getting out of the car after being released from the hospital where I had to endure humiliating exams. They were angry, sad and horrified and the promised to help catch him.**

**He hadn't succeeded to kill me when he strangled me and I was very scared that he might come back to finish me. Even now, after two years, I am still afraid of unknown men around and I didn't allow hugs or even touching.**

**The school thought it was a joke when they found out, but after they had seen the evidence, they had been horrified and angered that a boy in the school had done something like this. They became more protective over all the girls and had even set up a security shift up to ensure the safety of all the students. **

**After many months of breakdowns, I started healing with the help of my closest friend, Tyler. Tyler was the first boy that I had hugged after the rape, when he had said that he would be there for me forever and that he would help me through it all. **

**Dad, the teachers and my friends had never been as proud of me as they were that day. **

**Jake was another thorn in my side. He wouldn't take no for and answer and one day when we were at the beach he tried to touch me so I punched him. Tyler supported me as I told him to never touch or call me ever again and that I hated him and that I would never love him. I told him to go to hell and leave me alone forever. **

**His sister that was home for the holiday asked why, and I then told the whole fucking La Push crew why. To say that they were in shocked and angry was an understatement. Paul, Rachel and I were very close since we were kids, and when Paul learned of what that monster had done he swore to find his sorry ass and beat the crap out of him. **

**He asked where he was and when I told him that Edward Cullen had fled like a coward, he was more determined to find him.**

**After a couple of months Edward's family made him believe that it was safe to come back as I had fled to Phoenix. He came back, he was arrested for rape and attempted murder, and he was sentenced for life in prison.**

**After that shit, I could finally move on with my life though I would never be the sweet innocent Bella Swan. I had grown a lot and pushed myself to succeed. And I made something of myself and now I was on my way to Las Vegas, to start over.**

**After 2 days of driving I arrived in Las Vegas and stopped at a café. I called Dad to tell him that I had arrived safely and then I called Ty and told him to take care and visit when he could and he promised that he would. Then I went inside to eat some breakfast.**

**While I sat there, everyone broke into catcalls and the door opened and in came three huge guys. One had tattoos on his muscular arms. All three was dressed in black and I wondered what the commotion was about.**

** I heard the bald guy with a beard** say: **"I wonder how the new season of Ghost Adventures will be!" They sat down at my table without seeing me so I said:** **"Er hi!" **

**They jumped and the older looking one with a shaggy beard said:** **"Oh! Hi. Is it ok for us to sit here?" **

**I smiled and said:** **"Of course it is, please sit down!" **

**They smiled back in thanks and sat down and I introduced myself: ****"I am Bella, Bella Swan. ****Who are you?" **

**They looked at each other, and then the tattooed guy said:** **"I am Zak; those two are Aaron and Nick. We have this programme called Ghost Adventures!" **

**I looked up and said:** **"I've heard of it." I smiled at them but I knew Zak saw something in my eyes because he looked at me in concern but he didn't say anything. **

**"Do you need help with anything in the program?" I asked hopefully.**

**They looked at each other before Nick said:** **"Well, we do need a woman's touch in it as well as someone who are good at doing research on the places that we visit!" **

**I smiled and said:** **"I am good at research. In high school, I did a project on the spirit world and how it could affect the living people, and what kinds there are of the unknown. So if you want me to join, I would love to!" **

**Aaron asked:** **"Have you ever experienced a spirit then? It sounds like you have, if you don't want to tell us it is ok!" **

**I just smiled softly at him, as I rummaged in mu bag and took two painkillers. I still experience pain especially after sitting for so long, before turning back to them and saying: "When my grandmother died, I saw her ghost or spirit in my father's house. When she visited, she always pushed me to move on and try harder. She especially helped me through my last high school years. I wouldn't be the same or as strong as I am now, if she hadn't told me to move on and let the past go. That made me push myself harder in my studies after my attack!" **

**I stopped, as memories of the attack flashed before my eyes. They could see the pain on my face, Zak reached out and laid his hand softly on mine, and the others followed. I just smiled in thanks. **

**After a while, our food and drinks arrived and Aaron said:** **"You spoke of an attack, what happened? If you are up to talk about it?" **

**I said softly:** **" I am ok to talk about it, I mean I still hurt because of it, but I am able to talk about the night that I got attacked by a long-term stalker. He was a bit older than I was and he stalked me everywhere, and when I threatened to tell my dad, who is the Chief of Police, he became violent. One day when I was on my way home and dad was on night shift, he attacked me. He raped and beat me before he strangled me, running off leaving me unconscious, bruised and bloody. Dad found me 2 hours later. I lived in fear, scared that he would come back to finish me until he got caught by my dad." **

**They were shocked into silence. After they recovered from their shock, we got to talk again and after we finished eating, we went outside and drove to Zak's home to talk about the program and my roll in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2-**

After we all four arrived their office, my phone went off and it was an unknown caller, I flipped it up and said

"Hello?" And a familiar voice of Alice Cullen was heard, I froze and gasped as well grasping Zak's back of shirt in fear, as she said  
"Hello Bella, so what are you up to then? More then trying to whore yourself of on a older man, huh?" Aaron and Nick saw how pissed and shell-shocked I was so they also took me inside and down on a comfy chair, as I said angrily

"Who the hell do you think you are to jugde me, huh? Let me tell you something, Alice Cullen, and that is I was NEVER interested in your brother, he is a vile and cruel stalker and an idiot to even stalk the town's own cheif's daugther and climax his filthy seed all over my own clothes and inside of me when he RAPED me like your sister Rosalie came out to be as well before joining the family. Oh yes, she told me and she got pissed off when she heard that the boy who supposely be the prude of your strange family, was a filthy rapist, for he couldn't find a girl who was either in love or interested in his ways of what it all should be like, that you both are virgins to marriage night. But that is now all change, for he is not a virgin or a prude, he is a rapist and stalking bastard and who I in my and Dad's opinion and all others who knows about what he did to me; thinks the same things. So do me a fucking favor, NEVER CALL OR CONTACT ME AGAIN OR I WILL SET A RESTRAINT-ORDER ON YOU AND YOUR STUPID, STRANGE FAMILY TOO, ALICE CULLEN! NOW GOOD-BYE!"

I was breathing hard, when I finally hung up on her, and was in Zak's arms directly after that. Nick and Aaron was wary of me, as I still seethed of anger, but I grew calm in Zak's arms, like he had been there and done that too, and knew what to do after a raging talk.

After 20 minutes, I drew back, and blushed deep-red and looked down, as Nick said

"It is ok, to be like that, Zak here has been there too, and it is only this that could get him calm again, by either a hug or let him rant it off!" Zak nodded, abit ashamed too, to me.

"I just need to tell my dad about this, he told me if one of them or himself would contact me, I would tell him directly after. But even he knows I would be like this, he knows I need to be calmer before calling him too! So excuse me!" The three nodded in my excuse, as I went outside the door of the office, let it be open

"Hey Dad, yeah Alice called. Told me what a whore I was to be with older men, I mean how in the hell does she knows where I am and who with? Well, dad, I meet the ghost adventures team, who also gave me a job as their researcher/ghost hunter. Their names is Zak, Nick and Aaron and are the sweetest guys I have ever meet and are nothing like the boys in my own ages. I mean the things they only want from girls, is sex and I have been raped and I am not so ready for that yet. Thanks Daddy, love you. Tell hi to Billy, Harry and Old Quil from me!"

And she hung up and came back and said oh and flushed red that we had heard their conversation, as she said

"It is ok, I mean what I said about you and all. You three is the sweetest guys so far I have meet since the rape and all!" The boys nodded, feeling so much for this new, somewhat strange girl infront them, as a voice behind her said

"Nick, Annabelle is sick, had to get to hospital!" Nick said

"Vera, omg, how is she now?" Bella turned and said in shock

"Veronique, is that y-you?" Then without a warning to them all, she fainted into Zak's unexpected arms, as Vera gasped of sight of her cousin was here and just fainted like that. She too went up to Bella's face and waved a perm in her face, as she said

"Nick, this is my cousin, Isabella, her dad is my half-uncle. My mom's half-brother! But what has happened to her and why is she here?" A voice from the floor said

"I can tell you that, Vera. God, I have missed you, I didn't know you married Nick here or had child either!"  
"Well that happened 3 years ago, Annabelle is 2 years old. She is named after you, Bell!" She grinned as the two cousins hugged for dear life, as Bella told the woman everything.

In the end, Vera haven't been that pissed and sad than what she was now. Nick gulped, having seen her that pissed once or twice in his life or marriage to her.

"Well that sorry excuse of a man no boy will wish that he never hurt my own baby-cousin!"  
"Vera, I am 18 almost 19 now, no baby longer!" Bella whined to her cousin, who laughed and held her waist.

"Well we should go to hospital, Annabelle is there for she threw up and fainted directly after!" Nick took Veronique's side and the two took off, as we stood after to await news.

We went through the stuff for preparing my new part of the job as both researcher/ghost hunter with the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -**

A few days later it was time to go on our next mission. We were going to a hospital that have multiple account of strange happenings.

Annebelle got better after they found out that she had a really bad case of flu as well as a stomach bug and now that she is on right medication she is starting to feel much better.

Vera and I had become even closer since I arrived here and Dad was thrilled to hear that Vera and her mother, Monica, were doing ok here and that Vera had a child of her own.

So here we are, on our way to the Linda Vista Hospital to do our investigation and maybe have some fun too. We arrived there around 4 PM after a day's driving and I was ready to draw what people had seen or thought to have seen in there. After drawing the images I would show it over the internet-channel for all the fans and to those who have worked at the hospital before.

Zak took my hand, as everyone walked up to meet the guards. Zak said,

"Hello, I am Zak, this is my team, Nick, Aaron, Billy and this is our new crew member and sketch artist, Isabella. She will also be joining us on this investigation!"

The guard shook our hands, and I got cold chill over me, as we walked into the building. Nick noticing the goose bumps on my neck, pulled me back and asked in low voice,

"Are you OK?"

I nodded and swallowed nervously before saying, "Just a cold-chill running down my spine as soon I came inside, why?"

"You have goose bumps on your neck!"

I drew a hand over my neck and shivered suddenly. I gasped as I looked into my hand, saying, "Nick, look at this!"

He look back at me, asking,  
"What is it, Bells?"

I showed him my hand and his eyes widened at the sight of the blood I had on my hand. Zak, Billy, Aaron and Jay came over when they saw me swaying, falling into Jay's unexpected arms. Nick had a look of horror on his face and Jay laid me down, as Zak asked,

"What happened?"

Nick explained everything and while he did Billy waved a bunt of paper in front of Bella's nose, recognizing the same thing happening to her as he goes through when there is blood.

After I had woken up and got some bandages for my small wound, caused by some plaster that had fallen from the ceiling and a chocolate bar to get me going again, we continue the interviews after apologizing to the people, but they waved it off, telling us that it was a common thing to happen.

Bella took up her sketch pad and her pen, as the person they were interviewing started to tell them about her experiences. Just then Bella felt a hand touch her ass, and she turned to see if someone pulled a prank on her, but she backed up as she saw a black mist coming closer to her. She stuttered, "J-Jay, ehrm...d.. do you see what I see here?"

He turned to my voice and as he saw me flinch into the wall with fear in my eyes, he called over the radio, "Zak, Nick, Aaron, we have a problem! Bella is clutching the wall and has wide-eyed look of fear, like something is in front of her!"

We all heard them swearing, as they ran to us with the manager on their heels. Billy took Bella into his arms, as her tears started running like a river down her cheeks. She kept saying, "Touched my ass. The black mist over me. Scaring me to hell!"

Zak took her outside, and helped her into the truck and after a few minutes, she broke down into his arms and told him what it caused her to experience over and over again, even if she is over what happened. He just held her through the pain, anger, shame and sadness of what happened.

After an hour she fell asleep and Zak come out, disheveled and worried for his team-mate, a girl he was interested in.

Nick said, "I told the manager, that we will come back another day to finalize the shooting. We go home now!"

Zak nodded and Nick drove home again, Bella still fast asleep.

Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as

.wm-extensionProjectContainer { font-family: "Trebuchet MS",serif; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer label { display: block; margin: 10px 35px; text-align: right; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer input { border: 1px solid #CFCFCF; border-top-left-radius: 3px; border-top-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-left-radius: 3px; /*display: block;*/ width: 325px; padding: 8px; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 0%, 0% 100%, from(white), to(#F4F4F4)); height: 32px; margin-bottom: 3px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer img { display: inline-block; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .image-container { height: 210px; background: #EEE; width: 390px; margin: 30px 30px 10px; text-align: center; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer { float: right; width: 100px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .image-container img { height: 100%; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer button, .wm-extensionProjectContainer .button { border-radius: 6px; width: 390px; height: 50px; background-color: #ff78a1; padding: 6px; color: white; font-weight: 900; text-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 1px 1px 0; border: none; cursor: pointer; margin: 0 30px 10px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .dont-like { text-align: center; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer li, .wm-extensionProjectContainer ul { margin: 0; padding: 0; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .dim { position: fixed; z-index: 10000; top: 0; left: 0; width: 100%; height: 100%; background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4); } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .content { padding: 0; position: fixed; z-index: 10001; top: 50%; left: 50%; width: 450px; height: 525px; margin-left: -225px; margin-top: -262.5px; background-color: white; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.6) 0 0 30px; border-radius: 6px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .tab-pane { display: none; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . { display: block; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .logged-in { position: absolute; bottom: 0; right: 0; margin: 15px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li { height: 40px; line-height: 45px; width: 50%; display: inline-block; text-align: center; position: relative; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer * { -webkit-box-sizing: border-box; -moz-box-sizing: border-box; box-sizing: border-box; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .blocker { position: absolute; border-radius: 5px; background: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.9); top: 0; left: 0; right: 0; bottom: 0; text-align: center; padding-top: 125px; line-height: 50px; z-index: 2; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .nav a { position: absolute; top: 0; left: 0; right: 0; bottom: 0; height: 45px; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs { margin: 3px; border-radius: 6px; border: 1px solid gray; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li + li a { border-left: 1px solid grey; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer a { text-decoration: none; color: grey; font-size: 14pt; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a { } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs li+ a { border-top-left-radius: 0; border-bottom-left-radius: 0; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a:active , .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs a { border-radius: 5px; color: #ff78a1; background: #ffffff; /* Old browsers */ background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* FF3.6+ */ background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%, #ffffff), color-stop(100%, #f3f3f3)); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */ background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */ background: -o-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */ background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* IE10+ */ background: linear-gradient(to bottom, #ffffff 0%, #f3f3f3 100%); /* W3C */ filter: .gradient(startColorstr = '#ffffff', endColorstr = '#f3f3f3', GradientType = 0); /* IE6-9 */ } .wm-extensionProjectContainer . -tabs { color: #bfbbbb; background: #eeeeee; background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%, #eeeeee), color-stop(100%, #e2e2e2)); background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -o-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); background: linear-gradient(to bottom, #eeeeee 0%, #e2e2e2 100%); filter: .gradient(startColorstr = '#eeeeee', endColorstr = '#e2e2e2', GradientType = 0); } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .hint { color: #aaa; } .wm-extensionProjectContainer .error { color: red; }

Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as


End file.
